deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Based on 119's Weird dream: SPARTAN 119 and Saeko Busujima vs 400 zombies
SPARTAN 119, the Deadliest Fiction user who has had, on multiple occasions has weird dreams about fighting zombies alongside various fictional characters and Saeko Busujima, the kendo champion and sadistic zombie slasher of the anime Highschool of the Dead, who happened to appear in one of 119's dreams Can they survive in an airport terminal filled with the living dead?! =Survivors and weapons= David "SPARTAN 119" (Last name redacted) David (Last name Redacted) (me), known as SPARTAN 119 on the Deadliest Fiction Wiki is a university student, Canadian by birth, but currently living in the United States. As he does not wish to reveal much about his personal life, this bio will be very short. David is a fan of anime and video games, and often uses characters from them in matches, as well as matches involving real people. And yes, he has, on multiple occasions, had dreams where he was fighting zombies, in some cases alongside other various fictional characters. The dream version of 119, for the purposes of this match, will be considered a User Warrior. Spiked Mace I own/119 owns a spiked mace he got at a local medieval fair. The weapon has a 23 inch (58.42 cm) mace spiked Mace. The weapon weighs about 1-2 pounds, and can be easily wielded in one hand. WJ Cutlery "Onikiri" Katana The W Cutlery Onikiri is a replica katana produced by WJ Cutlery. It is also the only weapon on this list that 119 owns in real life apart from the mace. The weapon has a single-edged blade made of high-carbon steel. The weapon has a 103.98 cm overall length, with a blade length of 72.009 cm. Glock 18 Select Fire The Glock handgun series is one of the most modern firearms available on the market to civilians, coming into service in the 1980's. It fires the standard 9x19mm Parabellum round, but can fire other rounds, depending on the variation of the gun. It is widely used by police and paramilitary forces and is popular with noncombatants due to its ease of use and handling. The weapon has a range of 50 meters. 119's Glock will, for the purposes of this match, be 9x19mm (I'm not sure what caliber it was in the dream, was too busy killing zombies to check!), and a Glock 18, a select fire model capable of semi or fully automatic fire with a rate of fire of 1200 rpm. The weapon will have a 33-round magazine, and I/119 will have six of them, or 198 rounds. AA-12 Shotgun The Auto Assault-12 (AA-12), originally designed and known as the Atchisson Assault Shotgun, is a shotgun developed in 1972 by Maxwell Atchisson. The current 2005 version has been developed over 18 years since the patent was sold to Military Police Systems, Inc. The original design was the basis of several later weapons, including the USAS-12. The weapon is selective fire, operating as a semi-automatic, or in fully automatic mode at 300 rounds per minute. It is fed from either an 8-shell box magazine, or a 20- or 32-shell drum magazine. 119 will have 192 buckshot (range 50m) in six 32-round magazines, as well as one 8-round magazine of slugs (range 100m) and one 8-round magazine of FRAG-12 explosive slugs (range 200 meters, blast radius 9m, equipped with safety feature that prevents detonation at close ranges). Saeko Busujima Saeko Busujima is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in combat. Saeko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong, and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting "them", and she explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the story. Four years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken (wooden sword), she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor. Bokken A bokken is a wooden practice sword used in kendo and kenjutsu. While the bokken is designed for training, it can still be used as a deadly weapon in its own right, causing severe blunt force trauma. Kissaki Moroha-Zukuri Sword A Kissaki Moroha-Zukuri is a type of Japanese sword produced in the late 19th and early 20th century, somewhat similar in appearance to a katana, but with a double-edged blade, based on Western cavalry saber designs. Saeko's Kissaki Moroha-Zukuri formerly belonged to Meiji-era General Murata, inventor of Japan's first indigenously produced modern battle rifle, the Murata Rifle. The weapon has an overall length of 83.185 cm, with a 66.357 cm blade and a curve of 0.714 degrees. Beretta Model 92 The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. Saeko's Beretta will be a 9x19mm Vertec model with a 20-round magazine. She will have six mags, or 120 rounds. Zombies Zombies- also known by titles such as The Walking Dead, Walkers, Infected and many more, are a race of human beings who, sometime after death, have risen up and roam the Earth. While they began as Haitian and African myths involving magic bringing back corpses of the recently deceased to use as slaves and hitmen, the Zombie myth has gone through numerous revisions and updates as it became more widespread. The current accepted pop-culture version of the zombie was the one made famous by the George A. Romero 1968 film, Night of the Living Dead. Slowly moving, but inevitable as the Death they bring with them, these zombies slowly make their way across the Earth in search of living victims to hunt down and devour, and to spread their disease to all they consume. Often, modern Zombies are portrayed as victims to some form of disease, a portrayal made popular by the 2002 film, 28 Days Later. These Zombies have access to some more primal traits that make them more dangerous, such as the ability to sprint when prey is near. Zombie "Rules" *There will be 200 zombies. *Zombies will be most vulnerable to headshots and decapitation, but will go down after severe damage to the body (i.e. impalement, point blank shotgun blast, FRAG-12 explosions). *Zombies may, however, keep moving after losing limbs etc. *Severed heads are considered dead, and will NOT be capable of biting after decapitation. *Zombies will move relatively slowly. Scenario *119 and Saeko will be in a location similar to the one in 119's (my) dream, which appeared to be a long open hallway in an airport terminal. Among the scenery include plane loading gates, chairs, restaurants and stores, metal detectors. At the entrance of the terminal, ticket counters will be present. There will be various alternate paths, such as maintainence hallways, skybridges between two terminal etc. *Potential improvised weapons such as chairs, fire extinguishers, fire axes etc will be present. Any metal object (including the ones above) can also be thrown into metal detectors as distractions. *Metal detectors can be avoided by climbing over that conveyor belt thing in between, or by entering a security room to one side. *119 and Saeko will start near the furthest loading gate, must make it to the entrance of the terminal, and out to a car in parking garage to escape. There will be *119 and Saeko will have the common sense to try and stay together. *The language barrier will not be an issue. *119 will keep his full auto capable weapons set to semi auto, with the possible exception of against large hordes. *119 and Saeko will not have to eliminate all 200 zombies, only escape the terminal. Trivia The actual dream in question involved me (119) fighting zombies in an airport terminal alongside Saeko (for some reason). Basically, I'm shooting zombies at close range with a Glock and Saeko is slashing with her sword as usual. Saeko somehow drops her sword and it slides across the floor. I hand her my katana, with which she kills the zombies surrounding her sword, only for the katana to break on the last zombie, but still killing it. Saeko responds that my sword is a "cheap replica". I respond that she "still owes me 150 bucks!" Then... I woke up. *In spite of the nature of the original dream, both swords will have the normal durability of high-carbon steel, and will be thus, unlikely to break. Possible Sequels Hard Mode If the voters would like to see this, I will create a sequel with the following differences to increase difficulty: *Half ammo *No FRAG-12 or slug *Language barrier *Faster zombies =X-Factors= Explainations Saeko obviously has the highest physical (strength, agility, pain tolerance) X-factors, myself, well, lets just say less so, but probably able to deal with your average zombies, particularly if I am as heavily armed as I am. I take strategy, as a university student, I am probably a bit more intelligent than a Japanese high schooler. Also, I thought of using the metal detectors to distract the zombies. That said, Saeko is not far behind. In terms of guns, I have never used a real firearm in real life, but I have fired a BB gun, so at least I know how iron sights work (having a shotgun also help as accuracy is not a premium at least at close range)! Saeko on the other hand, has thus far never fired her Beretta. As for ranged weapons, 119's AA12 is obviously the best ranged weapon her, with the Glock 18 being a close second, and Saeko's Beretta third, but still pretty good. In terms of melee, I have a longer sword, but Saeko is more skilled with her blade. Still, I have done some test cuts on various targets (mostly plastic bottles filled with water) could probably cause lethal damage to zombie with a single well-placed slash. The zombies get a 70 as their bite is instantly fatal, but has extremely close range. Finally, as per explosives, my FRAG-12s are the only explosive weapon, and I don't have many. So yeah. =Battle= David "119": Saeko Busujima: Zombies x 200 I climbed up the ladder, into the loading gate at the end of the airport, armed with an AA12. My sights fell upon and empty loading gate. From the limited view of the terminal, I could see about five or six zombies milling about. I slung the AA12 over my shoulder, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention, and drew the katana at my side and crept up the the first zombie. I raised the blade and swung it an a straight line aimed that the nearest zombies' neck, decapitating it in a spray of blood. As the head of the undead man rolled across the floor, I heard the sound of footsteps. My AA12 was slung in such a manner that I could quickly unsling it, like a 1920s era "Whippet" shotgun. Raising the gun to my shoulder, but holding in a less than ideal one-handed position with the katana in the other hand. I saw a girl with purple hair wielding a katana, looking like a perfect cosplay of Saeko Busujima from Highschool of the Dead. The girl quickly dispatched the five or so wandering zombies with a grace far greater than "Over here", I said to her, though I kept the gun raised, "I'm not infected". "Saeko" turned to face me and walked over and said, "Nice to see someone who isn't one of "them". Haven't seen anyone here for days, not since I got separated from my group." "Glad to see you as well, I'm David (Insert my real last name here)", I replied. "Saeko Busujima", she replied. "OK", I thought, "If the zombies didn't settle it, this did, this is a dream!" "Nice to meet you, Saeko", I said, deciding not to divulge that she was, as far as I was concerned, a fictional character, "The should be a parking garage somewhere on the other side of this terminal, we should be able to exit there, maybe even find a vehicle." "All right then", Saeko said, "Looks like your better at long-range combat." "You kidding? Until this shit went down I never fired anything more potent than a BB gun", I replied. "Better than me", Saeko said, as, much to my surprise, she lifted her skirt to reveal a Beretta Model 92, "I haven't fired this thing yet. But I was a kendo champion in high school, so I've been handling myself with this". Saeko held her sword forward. "Well then, lets get moving.", I said. I walked forward through the terminal with my unlikely ally for a few dozen meters, until we came a up large group of zombies. Suddenly, I felt a warm breath on the side of my head. I prepared to turn on the spot when I heard a whisper in Saeko's voice. "No other way past", Saeko said. "OK", I replied, "keep 'em off me." I raised the AA12 and pointed it at the nearest zombie, lining up the sights and pulling the trigger. The shot struck the undead horror, blowing away half its skull. However, the sound of the gunshot sent the entire group of about fifty of them charging... or shambling faster then before... toward us. I fired a second shot, however then one struck the center mass, wounding, but not killing the zombie. I fired again, this time scoring a kill. BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM. Zombie after Zombie fell, but for each one, there seemed to be more of them coming. Within a surprisingly short time, they were close enough for Saeko to join the fray. Saeko lunged at the zombies with all the deadly grace she showed in the anime, slicing off heads and cleaving through undead flesh in a deadly dance of blood and steel. I, meanwhile, had to slow down my firing to avoid hitting her. I shot dead a zombie coming at Saeko from her two 0'clock. But another one of the walking dead had shambled in with a couple feet of her from her ten o' clock while she was distracted by another zombie. Saeko raised her sword, but it got too close, she couldn't complete the swing. Seeing no good options, I chose a bad one. The world seemed to move in slow motion as I ran in from behind and placed my arm around Saeko from behind and jumped backward. "AAAGH!", I yelled as Saeko's weight dug the Glock at my side into my thigh. I was lucky I didnt land on the side with the spiked mace. But I had bigger problems.... A zombie was about six feet away from us, and we had both dropped out primary weapons. With my sidearm inaccessible against the floor, I did something drastic. I reached down and ran my hand up Saeko's skirt, feeling the smooth skin of her thigh. But this was not the action of a pervert. Within a second, I found what I was looking for. My left hand gripped the handle Saeko's Beretta, concealed in the thigh holster under her skirt. I raised the handgun and fire pointed that the nearest zombie, squeezing the trigger three times. Blood sprayed out the back of the zombie, twice from the torso and once from the head. I then fired several more shots, striking down the last few targets in the room. It was at that point that I realized that my right hand was right over her chest, in a nearly the exactly same place as Takashi's in that infamous scene from the anime. I removed my hand suddenly, feeling myself go a dark red. "Saeko... I'm sorry... please... the last thing I need is you chasing me with your katana yelling kono hentai!", I said, laughing nervously as I spoke. "Relax", Saeko said with a distinctly flirtatious smile, "I knew what you were doing from the moment you touched me... and beside... I like a man of action." "I that case, lets get moving before more of them show up", I said as I returned her Beretta and re-equipped my AA12. "Are you trying to come onto me?", Saeko asked. "Only if you want me to, Only if you want me to.", I said, winking at her. After about 15 minutes of walking down the corridor, we made it to within sight of the entrance foyer of the airport. Straight ahead was the exit... but between us and them, were 100 or more zombies. Between us and the horde of the undead, There was a metal detector. "Watch my back", I said to Saeko, "I'll have an idea." I took a coin from my pocket, which I had left in there only out of habit, I was useless in a zombie apocalypse... until now..." "Keep the change, assholes!", I said as I tossed the coin into the metal detector. Immediately, the device emitted a loud beeping sound. Immediately, the zombies shambled towards the device. I removed the magazine from my AA-12 and pulled back the charging handle, ejecting the buckshot shell in the chamber. I replaced it with an eight round box mag with eight green shotshells in the magazine. This was something I found off the fallen soldier who carried the AA12. I had saved it for situations like this, where I faced a large horde. The magazine has one word written in capital letters in Sharpie on the side: "FRAG-12". I got several dozen meters back and took cover around the corner of a restroom entrance, motionining for Saeko to join me. Thus far, the zombies were not a problem- they were preoccupied by the sound of the metal detector, clawing and biting at it in a vain attempted to devour the originator of the sound. I said one terse phrase, "Take cover, explosive slugs", before I raised the AA12 and turned around the corner. I focused in on the front sight. I took a deep breath, then exhaled, slowly pulling back the trigger as I had always heard you were supposed to. The AA12 let out a thunderous report, for a split second drowning out the metal detector. The high-explosive 12 gauge slug impacted the side of the metal detector at about head level and exploded in a bright flash and roar even louder than the gunshot. A red mist obscured the metal detector as the blast killed at least a dozen zombies. Encouraged by my success, I fired a second shot, then a third. The two explosions combined killed perhaps as many as 25 zombies. I waited for more of the dead to assemble and fired off the rest of my explosive slugs. Perhaps 50, even seventy zombies lay dead, but there were still at least 30 left. The surviving zombies walked over the bodies of the fallen, and advanced beyond the metal detector. It was then that I realized that the silence was absolute- the metal detector was destroyed in the explosion. I quickly as possible, I loaded a 30-round drum into my AA12. Saeko got out, sword in hand, and charged into the horde before I could stop her. Aiming my AA12 at the side of horde furthest from Saeko, I fired again and again, picking off the living dead. Meanwhile, Saeko was an unstoppable force of death, slashing through the zombie horde like a scythe through wheat. Within less than a minute, blood and body parts stained the floor of the terminal, as the two of walked out the door, away from the carnage, and towards our escape. WINNER: David "SPARTAN 119" (Last name redacted) and Saeko Busujima Experts Opinion TBW Category:Blog posts